13 days of Bolt Christmas Short stories
by bolt fan 21
Summary: from now until Christmas, I will be doing a Christmas themed Bolt short story every day.
1. Chapter 1

12 Days of Bolt Christmas short stories. By Bolt Fan 21.

Author's note: For Anyone who hasn't read Bolt2: Homeward Bound, I'm going to give a list of my newer characters and descriptions of them. So we'll all be on the same page.

Napoleon: Bolt's youngest son, and the main character in Bolt2: Homeward Bound. Napoleon looks the most like Bolt out of all his siblings, except for the fact he has black ears.

Wally: Napoleon's best friend. Wally is a brown ferret who wears a green harness.

Ziggy: Ziggy is essentially Rhino in a cat's body. Ziggy is a Grey tabby.

Kirk: Bolt's oldest son. Kirk still torments Napoleon on occasion. Kirk looks like Bolt with black fur, instead of white.

Chase: Bolt's second oldest son. Chase has a black head, his paws,legs, and tail are black, and he has a black streak down his back.

Claire: Bolt's oldest daughter. Claire has a partially black tail, black ears, and a black stripe down her back.

Gracie: Bolt's second oldest daughter. Gracie is half black, and half white.

Abigail: Bolt's youngest daughter. Abigail is a little bit older than Napoleon. She probably looks the most like her mother.

Sadie: Sadie is Bolt's mate, and Napoleon's mom. Sadie is a Border Collie that Penny adopted from the pound.

Chapter 1: Of singing chipmunks, and being locked in the closet.

Napoleon's point of view.

This morning, I woke up to the unmistakable sound of singing chipmunks. I groaned, Penny was listening to The Chipmunk Song for the umpteenth time.

"Want a plane that loops the loop, me I want a hula hoop." The Chipmunks screeched on the radio, and I slammed my paws over my ears. "Somebody give that kid a hula hoop already." I barked at the radio. So I went over to Penny's CD player, and ejected the Alvin and the Chipmunks Cd. In it's place, I put Penny's ancient Winnie the Pooh Christmas CD. I can't say that it was much of an improvement, but it was better than those chipmunks.

While Winnie the Pooh and Co blared over the radio, I had the idea to sneak into Penny's closet, and see if she had hidden any presents in her closet. So I slipped into the closet to look for Christmas presents. "I better close my closet door, so the puppies don't get in there." Penny said, and I tried to get out before she closed the door, but it was too late, I was trapped inside the closet. I searched for a flash light to give me a little light in the dark closet. The one I found was a gigantic heavy duty flash light that lit up the whole closet. On the walls of the closet were old pictures of my dad and Penny from the old Bolt TV show.

Anyways, I tried to make the best of my predicament, I found Penny's old portable DVD player and a few DVDs. "Let's see, National Treasure, Music and Lyrics, Underdog, The X files movie. I'll watch Underdog." I thought. After a few hours, Penny returned home from shopping, opened the closet door, and I ran out as fas as I could. "Napoleon, how did you get in there?" Penny asked me, and I barked.

Author's note: Welcome to the 12 days of Christmas Bolt short stories. Each short story is based on a Holiday tradition, or memory from when I was little. Today's short story was inspired by two memories. The first part with the Chipmunk song was inspired by my dad jokingly saying "Somebody give that kid a hula hoop already". Yes, I do have a Winnie the Pooh Christmas CD somewhere from when I was little. The second part was inspired by the memory of me sneaking into my parents' closet looking for Christmas presents.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2: Fruit cake, and Rockin' Reindeer.

Napoleon's point of view.

Today, Penny's family's having another Christmas party. Meaning, Penny's mom bought another fruit cake (Napoleon makes a face.) "Fruit cake, a synonym for disgusting. It doesn't make sense, fruit: good, cake: awesome, fruit cake: nasty." I thought out loud. "Actually, they don't always eat them. They usually send them to annoying relatives." Wally told me.

I remembered some old book I had flipped through one day, it talked about some kid who sat on a fruit cake. "There's only one thing to do with this fruit cake! I'm going to sit on it!" I said, before sitting on the fruit cake. "Napoleon! What are you doing on mom's fruit cake?" Penny asked me, and I gave her the dog face. "Oh Napoleon, how could I stay mad at you?" Penny asked me. "Because I'm adorable." I said.

Later that day, Penny, her two cousins Jack and Lilly, and I watched some ancient movie called "Rockin' reindeer." "Why do young humans like these movies anyways?" I asked Wally. "I don't know Napoleon. I think these movies are cute." Wally told me. "I can't believe you guys are watching this junk." Kirk taunted. "I agree, why can't we watch a real movie?" I asked Wally. "Because Penny's cousins love this movie." Wally told us.

Author's note: First, I want to explain the whole fruit cake thing. The book Napoleon mentions is _Junie B. Jones and the Yucky Blucky Fruitcake. _I read it when I was like 6 or 7. That year, my grand mother got me a fruit cake, which I promptly sat on. Next, I wanted to say that there is an old video called Rockin' Reindeer Christmas. My family used to watch it every Christmas when I was little. Next, I wanted to thank my first two reviewers **sidnydcurry****, and ****JimmyRocket**. These shorts do have a storyline, they show Napoleon's thoughts on holiday traditions. You're welcome for the review JimmyRocket. I have one question, what's a PM? Sorry I'm still kinda new to the terms on here.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3: Deck the halls! Trim the tree! String up all the lights!

Napoleon's point of view.

Today Penny's family did something that made all of the other traditions look normal. They brought a tree inside our house. Seems a little backwards don't you think? I went over and sniffed the tree a little bit, and got sprayed with water! "Napoleon, this is the "no-no" bottle. If you sniff the tree, you get sprayed with water." Penny told me. "For Pete sakes Penny! It's not my fault you brought a tree inside!" I barked. "You'll thank me later Napoleon." Penny told me.

Ziggy's point of view.

Penny got me a new climbing toy today. The weird thing is, it looks like a tree. So I jumped onto the arm rest of the couch, and started batting at the branches. "Oh come on! You can play with tree, but I can't?" Napoleon barked. "Tree? This is my new climbing toy." I told Napoleon. "Be sure to check it for squirrels Ziggy. You saw what happened in that one movie." Napoleon told me. 'I will Napoleon." I told him, and with that, I jumped into the tree. Later I came out of the tree covered in sap, meaning I could walk on any surface. "Spider Cat, Spider Cat. Does whatever a Spider Cat does." Napoleon taunted.

Mittens point of view.

Today, Penny asked me to guard the Christmas tree. Not long after I got the job, Napoleon came over, and tried to chew on the tree. "Don't even think about it Napoleon!" I told him. "You too Mittens? Just one sniff on the tree, I won't bother it after that." Napoleon told me. "Penny told me to guard to tree, and that's what I'm doing." I told him. Not only did I guard the tree, but I occasionally napped under it.

Author's note: only 10 days left. First, I want to thank my aunt's cats Malibu and Largo, for giving me the idea for today. Napoleon's section was based on how my dogs Janey and Kate act around the Christmas tree. Ziggy's section was inspired by my aunt's cats. Lastly Mittens part was inspired by the cat I used to have named Sammy. Next, I want to thank a whole bunch of my reviewers. First, I want to thank a**nan1995, **I was glad to have a new reviewer. Next, I want to thank **sidnydcurry, **for telling me what a PM is. Next, I want to thank **Bolt the superdog **for reviewing, I'm glad you enjoyed the part where Napoleon sat on the fruit cake, I knew I'd get some laughs with that.

Lastly I want to once again thank **JimmyRocket **for reviewing. It's okay that you reviewed late (better late than never lol.) I'm glad you've enjoyed how I've used my own experiences, I admit this is the first time I've tried doing that. Oh and I'm taking requests for tomorrow's short story. I thought about them going to a big light display or something. Thanks for reading everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4: Interview with a Christmas tree.

Today, we will be interviewing the pets and hearing their thoughts on the Christmas tree.

First up is Bolt.

Boltfan21: So Bolt, what do you think about the Christmas tree?

Bolt: You know, Christmas isn't about trees. It's not about the getting. It's not about the getting. It's about the loving. (From the Garfield Christmas special.)

Boltfan21: Thank you Bolt.

Bolt: You're welcome.

Next, we have Rhino the hamster.

Boltfan21: So Rhino, what do you think about the Christmas tree?

Rhino: It's be-awesome! Not as be-awesome as Bolt though. Now shush, my show is back on!

Boltfan21: That's Rhino for you.

Up next we have, Bolt's son Chase.

Boltfan21: So Chase, what do you think of the Christmas tree?

Chase: It's fantastic really! It also smells really good! Squirrel! (Chase runs after the squirrel.)

Boltfan21: I guess that's why they call him Chase.

Up next is Bolt's son Kirk

Boltfan21: So Kirk, do you like the Christmas tree.

Kirk: (in a squeaky voice.) Not really. The humans bring a tree in the house, and say it's not a bathroom.

Boltfan21: Hey kirk, I think there's something wrong with your mike, you sound weird.

Kirk: This is my real voice. You got a problem with that Boltfan?

Boltfan21: Not at all Kirk.

Author's note: I have a lot to say today, so bear with me. I want to thank all of my reviewers. Thank you **Bolt the superdog** for reviewing everyday, and for your enthusiasm to read more. Thank you **anan1995** for reviewing almost every day, even though you can't write well in English, I still enjoy your reviews. Thank you JimmyRocket for reviewing every day. Thanks for all of your suggestions. I will consider doing a disaster epic some time, that would be so much fun to do. Also, Ziggy might walk on the ceiling and scare people in a later chapter. Thank you **sidnydcurry** for telling me my private messaging is off, I might turn it on at some point. Thank you Australian Chaos for reviewing both of my stories. I'm so glad that you have enjoyed the short stories. Lastly thank you **mygirlsawriter**, for being a fan of mine since the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5: Me I want a tennis ball!

Napoleon's point of view.

I suddenly found myself in the living room, wearing light up reindeer antlers and a hideous sweater. I looked over at Wally and Rhino, and saw that they were wearing similar clothes. Then Penny came in, with some sort of recording device.

"Alright you pets, are you ready to sing your song?" Penny asked us.

"I'll say we are!" Wally replied.

"Yeah, let's sing it now!" Rhino squealed.

"Okay Wally?" Penny asked Wally.

"Okay." Wally told her.

"Okay Rhino?" Penny asked Rhino.

"Okay." Rhino replied.

"Okay Napoleon? Napoleon? Napoleon!" Penny screeched, as I tried to take my sweater off.

"Okay!" I screamed.

"Christmas, Christmas time is near! Time for toys, and time for cheer! We've been good but we can't last. hurry Christmas, hurry fast! Want a Frisbee that loops the loop!" The three of us sang.

"Me I want a tennis ball!" I sang.

"We can hardly stand the wait! Please Christmas don't be late!" We sang.

"Okay guys get ready. That was very good Wally." Penny told Wally.

"Naturally." Wally replied.

"Very good Rhino." Penny told Rhino, who promptly turned to me and gave me an evil smile.

"Napoleon, you were a little flat, watch it. Napoleon, Napoleon? Napoleon!" Penny screamed.

"Okay!" I told her.

"Want a Frisbee that loops the loop!" We sang.

"I still want a tennis ball!" I added in.

"We can hardly stand the wait! Please Christmas don't be late!" We finished.

After that, I woke up screaming. "Thank goodness it was only a dream!" I thought.

Author's note: I had you guys going there for a minute didn't I? I know some of you thought it wasn't a dream. First, I wanted to say that the show Rhino was watching yesterday was Bones. Also, I'm sorry for posting this late, I was shopping all day. Once again, I have a ton of people to thank for reviewing. First I want to thank **Bolt the superdog** for reviewing everyday. Next I want to thank JimmyRocket as well, for reviewing, and for standing up to Rhino (lol.) Lastly, I want to thank anan1995 for reviewing more or less every day. I'm glad you've enjoyed my short stories. I must say that I know very little Spanish, sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6: Neighborhood Christmas party.

Napoleon's point of view.

Today is the day of the big neighborhood Christmas party at my house. Penny's forcing me to wear a Christmas sweater that looks like it came straight out of Alex P Keaton from family ties' closet. "I'm bored dad." I told my dad. "Well, I've seen a few nice girl dogs tonight, maybe you'll meet somebody new." dad told me. "That would be nice." I said. Just then, a truly beautiful Golden Retriever came over to me. She looked like she was about my age.

"Hi, I noticed you sitting here by your self, and I wondered if you might want to hang out with me and my friends? By the way, I'm Sasha Fisher." Sasha told me, and I looked at my dad, and he nodded. "Sure, I would love to. I'm Napoleon Fletcher." I told Sasha. So we went to meet Sasha's friends, who were: a chihuahua, a Pug, a German shepherd, and a Yorkshire terrier. "Napoleon, this is Anne, the Chihuahua, Thaddeus the Pug, Ace the German shepherd, and Val the Yorkie. Guys this is Napoleon." Sasha told me. "Hi napoleon." They said simultaneously.

Just then, Ace came over, and grabbed me by the collar. "I know your dad's famous, but stay away from Sasha, she's mine!" Ace growled. "Wait, your dad's famous Napoleon?" Sasha asked me. "Technically he was, he was on the Bolt show for 2 years." I told her. "Don't forget the Wonder Mutt Show." Ziggy said. "Thank you Ziggy." I said "You're welcome Napoleon." Ziggy replied. "Sasha, time to go!" Sasha's owner said. "I've got to go Napoleon. Oh, before I leave, you should know that you're under the mistletoe." Sasha said, before kissing me on the cheek. "Bye Sasha." I said.

Author's note: Aw, puppy love! I wanted to share a recipe for a little Christmas treat, for those who live somewhere that gets snow.

It's (drum roll) Snow cream!

First, get a big bowl of snow.

Next, get ½ cup sweetened Condensed Milk

1 tsp Vanilla Extract

mix it all together, and you get snow cream.

I also wanted to say that my dog actually has the Alex P Keaton from Family Ties sweater I mentioned. It's a pink argyle sweater, I got it at the Dollar Store yesterday. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone


	7. Chapter 7

Day 7: there's things that one can do with a broken ornament, no opposable thumbs, and super glue!

Napoleon's point of view.

Things have gotten weirder, Penny and her mom hung toys on the tree this morning! Seriously, if they don't want us to play with the tree, why did they put toys on it?

"Napoleon, don't play with the tree." My mom said. "I won't mom." I told her. You would think she'd know the difference between looking and playing. "Hey, this has my name on it." I thought.

"Wait, they spelled my name wrong! It's Napoleon, not Napolean!" I said, slightly handling the ornament. Suddenly, the ornament slipped out of my paws, and landed with a crash. I grabbed for it as it fell, but it was too late. It was already broken! "Napoleon, what was that noise?" My mom asked me. "Nothing mom." I lied.

I quietly slid the remains of the ornament under the tree skirt, before anyone saw it. Next, I found a stick of Super Glue. then I got the remains of the ornament, and attempted to glue it back together. When I finally got it glued together, I faced another problem. The Super Glue stick was stuck on my paw.

"Okay, this will be easy. I'll just rip it off like a band-aid." I thought. So I grabbed the end of the glue stick, and yanked it off! I screamed a little bit when I yanked it off. Unfortunately, I was left with a big bald spot on my paw. "Maybe no one will notice." I thought. After I put the ornament back on the tree, my sister Claire asked me what happened to my paw. "Hey Napoleon, what happed to your paw?" Claire asked me. "Oh, it' nothing." I told her.

Author's note: I have another recipe to share with you guys today. It's cake mix cookies!

You'll need.

1 package of cake mix (any flavor)  
1 large egg  
1/4 cup of oil  
1/4 cup of water  
powdered sugar.

Preheat oven to 350 degrees.

first mix all of the ingredients together in a bowl. Next, take balls of the batter, and roll them in the powdered sugar. Then place the cookie in a pan, and bake for 15 minutes. Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Day 8: Napoleon, Ziggy, Rhino, and Abigail watch every Christmas movie I can think of.

Christmas vacation.

Ziggy: This has to be my favorite Christmas movie of all time.

Abigail: I don't know Ziggy, I prefer A Christmas Story.

Rhino: Shush you two! This is the best part of the movie!

Napoleon: Ziggy, now you know why I said to check the tree for squirrels.

Chase: (Pops up from behind the couch.) Squirrel!

Napoleon: It's on the TV Chase!

Chase: Oh.

Christmas Do-over.

Rhino: This is such a rip off of Groundhog Day.

Ziggy: I agree. What's this movie called anyways?

Napoleon: (Reading the DVD case.) Christmas Do-over.

Rhino and Ziggy: Figures.

Abigail: Hey! I like this movie!

Napoleon: Of course you do Abigail! You loved Rockin' Reindeer too.

A Christmas Story.

Rhino: I watch 24 hours of the Christmas Story every year! Can we skip this one.

Napoleon: No Rhino. We have to make Abigail happy.

Abigail: Oh come on boys! Can we agree on one movie?

Ziggy: (Sarcastically.) No Abigail, we have to disagree on every movie.

Elf:

Abigail: There's not much to say about Elf.

Rhino: Other than the fact that it's an awesome movie.

Napoleon: Yeah, it's a pretty great movie.

Ziggy: I agree.

Surviving Christmas.

Abigail: Another new age Christmas movie? Really boys?

Napoleon: The new ones aren't all bad Abigail.

Abigail: The old ones have less kissing.

Rhino: Touché.

Christmas with the Kranks.

(tanning salon scene.)

Napoleon: Rhino fast forward! Fast forward.

Author's note: Today's was a bit random sorry. I have 2 questions for everyone. One: what is your favorite short story so far. Two: what is your favorite Christmas memory from when you were younger. You've heard mine, now it's your turn.


	9. Chapter 9

Day 9: 12 days of Christmas remake.

Napoleon: On the first day of Christmas, Penny gave to me.

Chase: A squirrel in the Christmas tree.

Napoleon: On the second day of Christmas, Penny gave to me.

Rhino: Two Magic boxes.

Chase: And a squirrel in the the Christmas tree.

Napoleon: On the third day of Christmas, Penny gave to me.

Napoleon: Three tennis balls.

Rhino: Two Magic boxes.

Chase: And a Squirrel in the Christmas tree.

Napoleon: On the fourth day of Christmas Penny gave to me.

Abigail: Four Christmas cookies.

Napoleon: Three tennis balls.

Rhino: Two Magic boxes.

Chase: And a Squirrel in the Christmas tree.

Napoleon: On the fifth day of Christmas, Penny gave to me.

Ziggy and Rhino: Five million channels on the magic box!

Abigail: Four Christmas cookies.

Napoleon: Three tennis balls.

Rhino: Two Magic boxes.

Chase: And a Squirrel in the Christmas tree.

Napoleon: On the sixth day of Christmas, Penny gave to me.

Rhino: Six seasons of X files on DVD.

Ziggy and Rhino: Five million channels on the magic box!

Abigail: Four Christmas cookies.

Napoleon: Three tennis balls.

Rhino: Two Magic boxes.

Chase: And a Squirrel in the Christmas tree.

Napoleon: On the seventh day of Christmas, Penny gave to me.

Mittens:Seven extra hours of sleep.

Rhino: Six seasons of X files on DVD.

Ziggy and Rhino: Five million channels on the magic box!

Abigail: Four Christmas cookies.

Napoleon: Three tennis balls.

Rhino: Two Magic boxes.

Chase: And a Squirrel in the Christmas tree.

Napoleon: On the eighth day of Christmas, Penny gave to me.

Napoleon, plus his siblings and Ziggy and Wally: eight Christmas collars.

Mittens:Seven extra hours of sleep.

Rhino: Six seasons of X files on DVD.

Ziggy and Rhino: Five million channels on the magic box!

Abigail: Four Christmas cookies.

Napoleon: Three tennis balls.

Rhino: Two Magic boxes.

Chase: And a Squirrel in the Christmas tree.

Napoleon: On the ninth day of Christmas, Penny gave to me.

Abigail: Nine romantic comedies.

Napoleon, plus his siblings and Ziggy and Wally: eight Christmas collars.

Mittens:Seven extra hours of sleep.

Rhino: Six seasons of X files on DVD.

Ziggy and Rhino: Five million channels on the magic box!

Abigail: Four Christmas cookies.

Napoleon: Three tennis balls.

Rhino: Two Magic boxes.

Chase: And a Squirrel in the Christmas tree.

Napoleon: On the tenth day of Christmas Penny gave to me.

Kirk: Ten chew toys.

Abigail: Nine romantic comedies.

Napoleon, plus his siblings and Ziggy and Wally: eight Christmas collars.

Mittens:Seven extra hours of sleep.

Rhino: Six seasons of X files on DVD.

Ziggy and Rhino: Five million channels on the magic box!

Abigail: Four Christmas cookies.

Napoleon: Three tennis balls.

Rhino: Two Magic boxes.

Chase: And a Squirrel in the Christmas tree.

Napoleon: On the eleventh day of Christmas, Penny gave to me.

Gracie: Eleven stocking stuffers.

Kirk: Ten chew toys.

Abigail: Nine romantic comedies.

Napoleon, plus his siblings and Ziggy and Wally: eight Christmas collars.

Mittens:Seven extra hours of sleep.

Rhino: Six seasons of X files on DVD.

Ziggy and Rhino: Five million channels on the magic box!

Abigail: Four Christmas cookies.

Napoleon: Three tennis balls.

Rhino: Two Magic boxes.

Chase: And a Squirrel in the Christmas tree.

Napoleon: on the twelfth day of Christmas, Penny gave to me.

Claire: Twelve annoying relatives.

Gracie: Eleven stocking stuffers.

Kirk: Ten chew toys.

Abigail: Nine romantic comedies.

Napoleon, plus his siblings and Ziggy and Wally: eight Christmas collars.

Mittens:Seven extra hours of sleep.

Rhino: Six seasons of X files on DVD.

Ziggy and Rhino: Five million channels on the magic box!

Abigail: Four Christmas cookies.

Napoleon: Three tennis balls.

Rhino: Two Magic boxes.

Chase: And a Squirrel in the Christmas tree.

Author's note: Yeah, I stink at writing songs. Thanks every on for giving me 28 reviews! Thanks for all of the support everyone! Special thanks to Austrailian Chaos, for all their encouragement! Thanks for saying I have a talent for writing. I've been writing for around 9 years. I was nervous about posting stuff on here at first because I was worried I would get mean reviews. Now I know that the writers on here are sorta like a family.

Questions for today: first, what was everyone's favorite Christmas special, and or movie as a kid? Mine was Frosty the snowman.

Second: What was your favorite Christmas song as a kid?


	10. Chapter 10

Day 10: more Christmas songs.

Author's note: yes it's another song spoof.

You know Kirk, and Chase, and Claire and Gracie, And Abigail. Do you recall, the most famous of Bolt's kids? Napoleon the red nosed puppy (puppy). Had a very shiny nose. And if you ever saw it, (saw it) you would even say it glowed. (Like a light bulb.) All of the other puppies (puppies), used to laugh and call him names. (Like Pinocchio.) They never let poor Napoleon, (Napoleon), join in any puppy games. (Like Frisbee.) Then one foggy Christmas eve, Santa came to say (Ho Ho Ho) "Napoleon with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" Then how the puppies loved him (Loved him), as they shouted out with glee! (Yippee!) "Napoleon the red nosed puppy, you'll go down in history!" (Like George Washington!)

In real life right now, I am wearing the sweater I mentioned a few days ago. Today, Abigail some how talked me into singing "Deck the halls", for our parents with our other siblings. Quietly, I sang the Christmas Story" version. So if you listened closely, instead of "Deck the halls with bows of holly. Fa la la la la Etc", you would hear me singing, " Deck da haws with bows of horry! Fa ra ra ra ra, ra ra ra ra." I think Abigail hates me now.

Author's note: You've got to love A Christmas Story! Poor Abigail has to put up with Napoleon's antics. Over 30 reviews now! Thank you all so much! 30 reviews was something I wanted for Christmas! I want to thank my reviewers Bolt The Superdog, JimmyRocket, Anan1995, Australian Chaos, My Girl's a Writer, and Sidneydcurry. You guys are the best reviewers anyone could ask for! I want to thank my family, for listening to me saying "I got 31 reviews!" Now that that's out of the way, I have to share something cute my two year old cousin did last night, that was so cute! He was singing Santa Claus is coming to town, and instead of saying "you better watch out", he said "You better not watch out!" It was so funny and cute. Oh, I made a error when I started these short stories, I should have started them on the 14, instead of the 13. So now, it's the 13 days of Bolt Christmas short stories.


	11. Chapter 11

Day 11: More Christmas movies and specials.

Today's cast: Napoleon.

Rhino.

Ziggy.

And Abigail.

Nestor the long-eared Christmas donkey.

Abigail: This is my favorite Christmas special.

Napoleon: Abigail, you say that about every movie we watch.

Abigail: I know, but this is the best one.

Ziggy: I agree, this one shows what Christmas is really about.

Abigail: See, Ziggy agrees with me.

Napoleon: Okay, I agree, it's a good special.

An All Dogs Christmas Carol.

Napoleon: Finally, a movie with dogs.

Abigail: At least we know why Carface is so mean in the movies.

Rhino: This part always makes me cry.

Napoleon: Not you too Rhino!

Prancer.

Napoleon: (sniffs.) Why do we keep having to watch sad movies Abigail?

Abigail: The best ones are the ones that make you cry Napoleon.

Ziggy: No! Prancer! You had so much to live for!

Abigail: He's fine Ziggy.

Frosty the Snowman.

Napoleon: Frosty! Don't go in there! You'll melt!

Ziggy: Sheesh! Why do all of these characters have a death wish?

Abigail: shush boys!

Psych Christmas Special.

Abigail: This isn't even a classic Christmas special Napoleon!

Napoleon: Sure it is Abigail! It's Psych.

Rhino: You'd think she'd be used to our choices in Christmas specials by now.

Rudolph The Red Nosed reindeer.

Napoleon: This seems vaguely familiar.

Ziggy: Really, why?

Napoleon: It seems like I was a part of a spoof of this a day or two ago.

Rhino: Oh, dejavu.

Napoleon: Bless you.

A Garfield Christmas Special

Ziggy: Finally a special with a cat that doesn't get killed.

Napoleon: Yeah, but they make dogs look stupid.

Ziggy: Good point.

Author's note: only two days left. I have a bunch of questions to answer today so bear with me. Jimmyrocket, snow cream is best with packing snow. The ornament with Napoleon's name misspelled was made by Penny's aunt Kate. Anan1995, don't worry, Ace didn't beat Napoleon up because of Sasha. For anyone who wanted to know, the "no no bottle" is real.


	12. Chapter 12

Day 12: Christmas eve!

Napoleon's point of view.

Christmas eve is here at last! I wish I had that Delorean from that time travel movie, so I could skip today and go to tomorrow! Since I can't skip today, I'll just enjoy Christmas Eve. Right now, we are at Penny's Great Grandmother's house, having dinner, and opening presents. So far this week, I've gotten a new teddy bear, a tennis ball, and a pair of reindeer antlers.

While everyone else had dinner, I visited with a friend you might possibly recognize. "Sasha, what are you doing here?" I asked Sasha. "My owner is apparently Penny's cousin." Sasha said. "Oh, really?" I asked. "Apparently." Sasha. "She's cute when she says that." I thought. "Come on Napoleon, I want you to meet my family." Sasha told me. "Okay Sasha." I said.

"Okay Napoleon, this is my owner Shelby." Sasha told me. "Hey there little puppy. You must be Penny's puppy Napoleon." Shelby said. So Sasha took me to meet more of her family. "Napoleon, this is my brother Alex Fetcher. Alex, this is our cousin Napoleon." Sasha. "Hello Napoleon." Alex said. "Hi Alex. So, did you see that Bolt Christmas special last night?" I asked Alex, trying to break the ice. " I missed it sorry." Sasha told me. "That, was awkward." I thought.

"So, who's hungry?" Alex asked, trying to make the situation less awkward. "Now that you mention it, I am hungry." Sasha said. "Thank you Alex!" I thought. "This is the easy way to get food Napoleon. Little kids can't say no to a cute puppy." Alex told me. So I did the dog face, and Penny's cousin Sam dropped a hot dog for me. "Nice job napoleon! It's as if you've done this before." Alex told me. "Well, technically I have done this before." I told Alex. "Do you think you can get more?" Alex asked me. "I can try." I told him. So under the table, the three of us had a little feast. "Napoleon, you look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?" Alex asked me. "I don't think so." I replied. "I know where I've seen you! You're Bolt the Super dog's son! That's why you knew about the Bolt Christmas special!" Alex said. "Okay my dad used to be famous, there's a new dog on there now." I told him.

After dinner, we opened presents. "Okay, this one is for..... Napoleon!" Penny said. So I opened my present, and inside was a squeaky hamburger. "Thank you thank you thank you!" I said jumping on Penny. "Well aunt Juliet, I think he likes it." Penny said. Penny's cousin Cameron got a giant Scooby Doo plushie, which Penny got a picture of her uncle Mitchel dancing with it. Another on of her cousins Cora, got fake make up.

Author's note: Merry Christmas Eve! Oh and Merry Christmas to Australian Chaos, even though it's like 4:56 am in Australia. I actually have a gigantic Scooby Doo plushie that I got when I was 6 or 7. I also have a picture of my uncle dancing with it, that I tracked down for today's short story. Also, for all Christmas Story fans, 24 our of A Christmas Story starts at 8:00. I want to thank my newest reviewer **8MilesThatWay.** I've read one or two of your stories, and I think you're a pretty good writer. Thanks for all of the encouragement.


	13. Chapter 13

Day 13: Christmas!

Napoleon's point of view.

I can't believe Penny made us stay up till 2 AM watching A Christmas Story. That doesn't matter now, because it's Christmas. Penny got something called a Wii I don't know what it is, but it sounds like fun. Rhino got Wii fit, and a portable DVD player. I got a tennis ball, some bones, and a rope toy.

Napoleon's point of view

Around 10:30, we headed to Penny's grandmother's house, for breakfast and to open presents. This gave me the opportunity to get to know Penny's grandmother's Basset hound Socks better. "So Socks, do you like playing fetch?" I asked Socks. "I don't enjoy playing puppy games any more." Socks replied. "What do you do then?" I asked Socks. "Slobber and sleep." Socks replied. "Figures." I thought. Luckily, Penny's uncle brought his dog Diego, so I did have some one to talk to. "Hi Diego. It's nice to have a real dog to play with." I told Diego. "I heard that!" Socks said.

Napoleon's point of view.

Later that night, my dad and I sat outside, and looked at the stars. "This is nice, we should do this more often." I told my dad. "I agree. You know, the night I fell in love with your mom, we sat out here and looked at the stars." Dad told me. "Really?" I asked my dad. "Yeah, that was the best night of my life." My dad told me. "So Napoleon, did you have a good Christmas?" Dad asked. "Yeah, it was worth the wait." I said.

Author's note: Merry Christmas! I had a great Christmas, I hope you guys did too. I got Ice Age: Dawn of the dinosaurs from my sister, a Wii from my grandmother, a Dachshund webkinz named Diego, G-force from my other grandmother, a Zhu Zhu pet named Rhino, the Alvin and Chipmunks 2 soundtrack, 2 Monk books, and more. Before you guys stop reading this, I told my characters they could do a big musical number. It's not a Christmas song, but I hope you enjoy it.

Walk the Dinosaur. From Ice Age 3.

(Author's note: Bear with me, I had to put my DVD into the computer and turn the subtitles on to get the lyrics.)

Boom boom! Acka-lacka boom! Boom boom! Acka-lacka boom boom! ( Napoleon, Sasha, Ziggy, Wally, and Rhino come out wearing cave man/woman outfits.)

Sasha: It was a night like this forty million years ago! (Napoleon and Wally are looking at the stars.)

Sasha: I lit my favorite torch, (Napoleon turns on the heavy duty flash light.) picked up my monkeys, got to go! (Napoleon grabs a toy monkey, and runs off.)

Sasha: I heard the sound of drums, don't know where the were from. (Camera shows Ziggy playing the drums.)

Sasha: Who ever it was, started a buzz, and now I'm having fun! (Napoleon and Sasha start dancing.)

Ziggy: Everybody do the dinosaur, you can do it do the dinosaur. (Ziggy, Wally, and Rhino, join Napoleon and Sasha.)

Sasha: Put your back into it do the dinosaur! Don't be shy! Do the dinosaur! ( Napoleon, Sasha, Ziggy, Wally, and Rhino, dance like they've been practicing for months.)

Sasha: Open the door, get on the floor! Every body walk the dinosaur! (Napoleon, Sasha, Ziggy, Wally, and Rhino do the Electric slide.)

Sasha: Open the door, get on the floor! Every body walk the dinosaur! (Napoleon, Sasha, Ziggy, Wally, and Rhino do the robot.)

Sasha: Open the door, get on the floor! Every body walk the dinosaur! (Napoleon, Sasha, Ziggy, Wally, and Rhino continue doing the Electric slide.)

Sasha: Open the door, get on the floor! Every body walk the dinosaur! (Napoleon, and Sasha, dance under the mistletoe.)

Boom boom! Acka-lacka boom! Boom boom! Acka-lacka boom boom! (Ziggy plays the drums.)

Boom boom! Acka-lacka boom! Boom boom! Acka-lacka boom boom! (Rhino plays the drums with Ziggy.)

Sasha: I met you in the cave, you were painting buffalo! (Sasha remembers meeting Napoleon.)

Sasha: I said I'll be your friend, I'll go where ever you go. (Sasha takes Napoleon to meet her friends.)

Sasha: At night we'll split a steak, and dance beneath the stars!

Sasha: You fell asleep, I stayed awake, and watched the stars. (Napoleon falls asleep watching a movie.)

Ziggy: Everybody do the dinosaur, you can do it do the dinosaur! (the gang continues their dance.)

Sasha: Put your back into it do the dinosaur! Don't be shy! Do the dinosaur! (The gang does The Cha Cha slide.)

Sasha: Open the door, get on the floor! Every body walk the dinosaur! (Napoleon, Sasha, Ziggy, Wally, and Rhino do the Electric slide.)

Sasha: Open the door, get on the floor! Every body walk the dinosaur! (Napoleon, Sasha, Ziggy, Wally, and Rhino do the robot.)

Sasha: Open the door, get on the floor! Every body walk the dinosaur! (Napoleon, Sasha, Ziggy, Wally, and Rhino continue doing the Electric slide.)

Sasha: Open the door, get on the floor! Every body walk the dinosaur! (Napoleon, Sasha, Ziggy, Wally, and Rhino do the Electric slide.)

Author's note: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I will be starting on a fanfiction story about Mittens tomorrow.


End file.
